User talk:Rojixus
Hi, welcome to Creative Sci-Fi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Xaron (Planet) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 07:08, 24 April 2009 New in wiki This is my first time on a wiki so I would have now clue on some of the info boxes on the rightside thanks for the offer for the help I leave you a message laterSoulslayer317 21:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I see your the administrator of this site. I am Cathy. My work Galactic Empire is in no way related to copying or copyright infringement. --Catherine 17:00, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I'm new at creating a wiki but I thought if yu like to visit mine sometime http://babylonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/BabylonGate_Wiki Thanks Hey thanks for deleting that page! General plasma 05:29, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) im new Let me get this right: We make articles on objects, people, and locations. We also make stories about them. Is that right? /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 23:23, July 10, 2010 (UTC) That's strange. Why not? /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 23:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Guess I better get started. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 23:41, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Can you give me a link to a page about this wiki's rules? --Larry Young 03:55, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the link. I read it and I think it means basically this: *Act civil to other users *Edit summaries are encouraged *Articles must have original content *Do not plagiarize *Post images with copyright licenses *Real-world references are tolerated in some cases *No fan-fiction allowed *Do not sock-puppet I think I can follow these rules. --Larry Young 04:08, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I think you could write a article about how the Xaronese came to rule all of their galaxy. --Larry Young 20:28, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh and also, can Orichalcum also exist in my Calathrinan Galaxy? :: Could I create a mineral similar to orchalium? --Larry Young 02:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Why did you remove content from my article? --Larry Young 02:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I see. But next time please consult me on modifying any part of my article. --Larry Young 02:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) How do you Like How do you like my article Calathrinan Empire. Give a detailed critque. --Larry Young 18:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) My responses: The Calathrinan Empire is a "democratic authoritarian empire", a empire in which the government rules with absolute power, but guarantees certain rights to the people. Also, the Empire consists of 500 million member and conquered worlds, as well 1.5 billion colonies, governorships, and protectorates, across it's entire galaxy. A large amount of planets are major. The Empire also has a solid culture, strong military and economy as well. Your response to this. --Larry Young 19:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::The Imperial Rights of Sentience guarantees rights to all the people in the Empire. It cannot be modified or repealed without approval of the major member worlds of the Empire, including Calathrina, Momma, Brianna, and Leanne. --Larry Young 19:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay then. Anyways, do you think the Empire has too many worlds, a total of 2 billion worlds, including colonies, protectorates, and governorships? The Xaronese Empire only has 2 million worlds total. --Larry Young 19:45, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, I am not a philosopher. Anyways, why do you think worlds would become bland and would blend in with each other? Larry Young 20:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Good example. But why would the Xaronese also want to annex their own friends and allies? It makes no sense. --Larry Young 20:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) But should the Khorellians, Jionese, etc. know about this, due to the Xaronese publicly expressed religious beliefs and religious crusades and band together to stop the Xaronese? And also, you said the Teggedon Spiral is the Milky Way. Then what about Earth? --Larry Young 20:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, that is confusing. All of these species wanting to rule the galaxy, and many allied with each-other! Anyways, you should have Earth discovered soon. Is it still relatively primitive in technology, and is the planet still broken up into more then one hundred ninety nation states at this point? --Larry Young 20:52, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::So Earth is extremely primitive. When will the Xaronese encounter Earth? --Larry Young 21:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Will the Xaronese conquer Earth? Will they try to enslave Humanity? --Larry Young 21:16, July 21, 2010 (UTC) But could Earth be spared of such fate? Could you have Earth develop into a powerful society in it's own right. Let it expand and eventually unite, and develop technology similar to the Xaronese. Let Humanity thirve? Not brutually subjcate it. Could the Milky Way be a different galaxy then Earth? --Larry Young 23:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. But will the Xaronese Empire eventually collapse? It should due to internal civil war, revolts by numerous enslaved species, and invasion by a extra-galactic power. --Larry Young 00:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) What if a extra-galactic power three times as powerful as the Xaronese invaded? A power that had conquered several dozen galaxies. Would the Xaronese self-destruct the Teggedon Spiral in the wake of this invasion? --Larry Young 00:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC) The "Gods of Xaron" are just mythical beings the Xaronese believe in. Anyways, what if these beings are extremely powerful, having destroyed civilizations who were just as religiously messed up as the Xaronese. --Larry Young 01:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) This civilization which will invade the Tegegdon Spiral, could be a multi-dimensional one as well, one with technology unmatched by many. --Larry Young 01:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re-consider your opinion at this: The invaders, known as the "Extra-Galactic Marauders", have advanced technology that can destroy numerous ships at a time, teleportation technology, technology that allowed travel between galaxies in less then one hour, and technology that could open and close links to other planes. They could use their last technology to close off the Xaronese "Gods" from their subjects, thus preventing their help. The invaders have countless numbers of ships, and can destroy entire solar systems. The invaders also have fierce determination and will use every method at their disposal to defeat their enemies. The marauders also use their overwhleming physical and mental strength to their advantage. --Larry Young 01:38, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Then what if god-like beings invaded the Xaronese Galaxy. Beings with powers greater then those of the Gods of Xaron. Beings with immortality, who can manipulate the universe at will, beings who can control the actions of others, beings who can control the universe itself. Beings powerful enough to destroy the Gods of Xaron? --Larry Young 01:48, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Now the Gods of Xaron did not create the Universe. Only God and his son Jesus did. --Larry Young 02:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) It is the truth. --Larry Young 02:07, July 22, 2010 (UTC)